Golden Love Shorts
by Melissiaew
Summary: A look into the daily lives of Zara and the Twins. Mostly focusing on their interactions with Solomon's household members.
1. Salos

Zara smiled softly as she heard him sit behind her. They had a fight early in the day. She couldn't remember exactly what it was about just that he had pissed her off. That had been happening more frequently of late. It didn't seem like they had to say or do much to start a fight.

She knew that before long she was going to feel his fingers running through her hair as he pulled her braid out. He would them brush out her hair and grumble about her not taking care of it.

Then he would weave fire lilies and yellow roses into her hair as he rebraided it. About a year ago he found out that fire lilies were her favorite flower and that she liked yellow rose because they reminded her of Mina, after that they began to be his favored accent for her.

She leaned her head back when she finally felt his touch just above her ears. He was one of the few that were gentle when he touched them. She was pretty sure it was because he understood how sensitive they were. She had never actually told him that they were, he just seemed to know. She figured that it had something to do with his antlers.

She smiled again it could just be Salos. As much as they fought and raged at each other she knew that he loved her. Just as she loved him him, he was her little daylily after all.

* * *

 **These chapter probably won't be all that long. You can put in requests if you would like. I can't promise anything, and I'll write them as they came to me. There's some much that I want to do for Golden Love relationship wise and a lot of it won't fit into the flow of the story. You can consider any short here canon with Golden Love, they mostly likely happened during a time skip. Please enjoy and review if you like.**


	2. Alone

Mina looked around and sighed. She wasn't really sure what to do with herself. It wasn't very often that she found herself alone. Zara was off with the Niran and Salos was doing whatever he did when he was with the boys.

This wasn't the first time that she had thought about just how much of her life revolved around Salos and Zara. She really needed to find other people to spend time with. Granted, she did have Ugo but he was off with Zara. She was very much alone right now and very bored, and a bored Mina tended to be a dangerous Mina, something that she picked from Zara.

Mina wandered around the base looking for something to do. She sighed, normally Salos would be talking her ear off or Zara would have dragged her off to train or do some girl talk. She hated training, but she loved when Zara would sit and talk with her.

She loved her brother, she really did but sometimes it was nice to have a girl to talk too. Someone who she could talked about boys with. Granted, she wasn't very interested in a lot of boys but there was this one that had just joined them. He had that whole dark, bad boy vibe to him. Salos hated how he wasn't scared of him, and Zara loved that there was someone who wasn't scared to stand up to Salos.

As Z liked to put it, Salos had got a little to big for his breeches and she wasn't always here to knock him down and peg or two.

Not that Salos was always that bad. It had been years since him and Zara had a dragged out fight.

Mina continued to wander around looking for something to do. She tended to be restless if Salos was away from her for too long. She knew that he was okay, their bond told her that much, but the bond wasn't they same as having her right next to her.

Before long, she made it the library, which also served as Solomon's office most days. She was pretty sure that he had an actually office somewhere in the base, but, more times than not, you could find him here. His nose buried in a book. The books could range from great works of fiction to battle strategy.

Today, he was reading some silly children's book about a fox. She smiled and guessed that she wasn't the only missing their siblings. She knew that Zara and Solomon were closer than your average magician family.

"Solomon?" she called out as she made her way through the maze of books that he had stacked around him.

He looked up from his book and smiled softly at Mina. He wasn't surprised that she had found him. He knew that Mina would never admit it but she didn't like to be alone. For most of her young life she had been surrounded by people.

Not that he could say much either. He hadn't been truly alone since Zara had snuck her way into his life, and now he found that, as much as he said that he wanted his privacy, he hated not being able to feel her magoi.

"You missing them too?" He patted that space next to him.

Mina sat down next to Solomon and pulled a book from one of the many stacks around them. She leaned back against Solomon and wiggled around until she was comfortable and spent the rest of the day nestled into Solomon's side as they waited for their precious people to come back home.

* * *

 **This is for Twistedlittledoll, I hope you like it. I may have helped in creating Mina, but still find it really hard to write her and Salos at times. They are the brain-child of my Co-writer. Anyways, for any of you that have read SaS please keep in mind that _Golden Love's_ Mina is a lot sweeter than the one that your use too. You will understand why she changes as she gets older in SaS and the later parts of Golden Love. Please Review and enjoy.**


	3. Broken

**This is going to have some spoilers for Golden Love and SaS, so read at your on risk. This has been bouncing around in my head for awhile now and I couldn't resist not writing it anymore. It takes place long after Golden Love and is toward the end of SaS. I hope you all enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Her eyes filled with tears as she watched him start to fade.

"I don't understand. You can stay here with us and we can make this work. We have a chance to be together again. Please, my love, I don't want to lose you again."

He smiled and caressed her cheek. He would always love her, but he couldn't forgive her, not this time. The truth had been to much for him to bear, and just seeing her now made him remember what she had taken from him, no what she had taken from _them_. He understood her reasons, and he even respected her for making that choice as a leader, but as her husband and the man that loved her, he just couldn't trust her anymore.

"I'm sorry, my love, but I just can't forgive you. I understand your reason and I don't blame you for making the choice that you did. But, I just can't look at you without seeing everything that you took from me. I will always love you. Niran mate for life, after all, and you will always be my wife and I will always be your mate."

Zara leaned into Ugo's hand as she tried to hold back her tears. She understood, as a wife and life partner what she had done was unforgivable, as a leader her choice had been a sound one. Her choice had cost her family but had saved her people. There were times that she wondered if her choice had been the right one.

"I love you Ugo. I will always love you. I understand. I can't forgive myself for what I did, so I can't ask you to do the same."

She lost the battle to contain her tears when he started to fade and turn to Rukh. She could just make out the shape of two people just behind him.

"Take care of them Ugo, and tell my brother that miss him."

Ugo looked over his shoulder and smiled at the people waiting for him. He turned back to his wife and kissed her softly.

"I will always love you, and I promise that I will always watch over you. I'm going to join them and I look forward to the day that we'll be in each other's arms again."

Zara's legs gave out as Ugo faded away. She dropped her head down and let her tears out as her hair shielded her from the world.

Mina cried as she watched the scene unfold. She waited until he was gone before she approached Zara. She dropped to her knees beside her and pulled Zara to her and let her fall apart in the safety of her arms.


	4. Puppy Love

She was tired of them treating her feelings for him as a little crush. Puppy love, they said, but she knew that it was more. She knew when she opened her eyes after Solomon had saved her all those years ago. She had looked up at him and knew he was going to be her future, her everything. He would be the man that she would bend her soul to. He would be the one to give her children. Someday he would be her whole world.

She just had to make him see that she wasn't a little girl anymore. Which was easier said than done. She had all but stripped down in front of the man. What more did she need to do. She told him that she loved him everyday and he would always smile and pat her head. He just couldn't look past the fact that she was Solomon's baby sister.

It was frustrating for her. He had been one of the first ones to admit that she was getting older, but he only seemed to notice her mental nature, not her physical. She was being to wonder if she was going to have to dance naked in front of the man to get him to understand what she wanted.

She wanted to be his life partner, his wife. She didn't like the whispers and laughs. She would make him see that she wasn't five anymore. She was sixteen years old. She wasn't a little girl who needed another big brother to keep the bad dreams away. She wanted someone to hold her at night, to tell her that they loved her. She wanted _him_ to tell her that. She had to get him to open up his eyes.


	5. Waiting

She was pacing as she bit at her claws. Her eyes scanning the horizon for any sign of movement.

She knew that she was being silly. No matter how much she paced and worried it wasn't going to bring them home any sooner. If anyone asked she'd tell them that pacing helped with the anxiety, which would be a lie and she really needed to work on her no lying thing.

"Pacing isn't going to bring them home any faster." she heard a voice snark behind her.

She glanced behind her and rolled her eyes at who she saw, Focalor. He had recently been named the next leader of his race and was spending most of his time with them to prove his worth to his people and Solomon. She didn't really have much of an opinion about him just yet but he was snarky and if she was going to be honest she liked that. Not many people had the courage to be snarky with her.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I don't know what we would do without your great words of wisdom." she turned on her heel and bowed before looking back at the horizon.

"Who told you I was waiting for someone, anyway." she asked him without looking.

She heard him walk over to her and brushed her shoulder with his. Now, Zara was starting to understand the fine art of flirting but she was still pretty oblivious to people flirting with her.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out what was going on. You're pacing and staring off into the distance. I haven't been here all that long but even I know that you're not the staring off into the distance type." he flashed her what she was sure he thought was a charming smile, she just thought he looked a little constipated.

She cocked her eyebrow at him, "I guess I'll take that as a compliment and you're not wrong. I'm waiting for my friends to come home. I haven't seen them in almost a year. So, yes, I'm pacing and worrying. That's what you do when you love someone, you worry." she sassed at him.

His face softened when he looked over at her. Sure he had started this just to flirt with her. Zara was fast becoming a very beautiful woman and he hoped that he could be a possible match for her.

"I'm sure that they're on their way here and are totally fine." he told her before walking away.

He knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her at this point but someday he would get her to look at him and if he was lucky maybe she would look at him the way she looked at that magic otaku.


	6. Childish

Mina let out an aggravated breath as watched her brother pout. He was being stubborn and wouldn't talk to her. Which most would say was a nice change of pace. Salos rarely gave her a moment of peace.

She was almost tempted to push him down the hill he was sitting on. She shook her head, she was really was beginning to act more like Zara.

"Salos." she sighed, "You're being childish, even for you. You had to know that this day was going to come. I really do love him and he's a good man. You know that Zara wouldn't have let him into our family if he wasn't trustworthy. She ten times more paranoid than you most of the time."

Salos huffed and turned farther away from his sister. It wasn't often that they fought, being Dioscuri siblings but when they do it could be a cold war or firey explosion. This fight was more cold war. Neither side wanted to give in and both thought they were right.

Mina threw up her hands and turned to leave only to run into Zara.

Zara took one look at Mina's face and gave her a small smile and pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I've got this. Go to Aswad, the poor man is scared that you're going to leave him over this."

She gave her a push back toward the base before turning back toward Salos.

She shook her head sadly. She understood that he wasn't ready to give her up. He may be the oldest of the two of them but mentally Salos was such a child at times. He liked their family the way it was. He wasn't ready for it to change.

So Zara did what any normal person would do, she pushed him down the hill and waited.

It didn't take him long before he was running backup the hill. He was practically breathing fire and he was itching and ready for a fight. Which Zara was more than willing to give him.

Sure, she could have sat down and talked to him like adults but that wasn't how they did things. If it had been Mina or Aswad she would have but Salos wasn't like that he was more like Zara. Zara wasn't one to talk about her feelings. She would rather punch something and vent her frustration out that way than with words. As close as she was Mina and as much as she loved to sit and talk with her for hours. She loved fighting with Salos.

She moved back, barely dodging his claws. She danced away from him. Always making sure that she was just in his range. She didn't want to make it obvious that she was playing with him. She just wanted to give him an outlet for his helpless rage. She knew that he was angry and he also understood that he had no real reason to be angry, which naturally made him angrier.

Salos stopped, gasping for breath, before he dropped to his knees. He rested his head against Zara's legs before reaching up and wrapping an arm her knees. She could feel a damp spot forming on her pants. She knew he was crying but she wouldn't bring it up.

"She's not leaving us, my Little Daylily. She simply changing someone's place in her life. She putting him in a new role. That doesn't mean she doesn't need us. That she doesn't need you."

Zara held him against her and just let him cry. She wouldn't bring it up again later or ever talk about it with anyone but him. He just needed to learn to let her grow and to let her go. Not something that came easy for his people. Something that he normally wouldn't have had to do, if fate hadn't dealt them the hand that it had.

* * *

 **Just Salos being Salos and Zara being Zara. I've had this done for awhile. Honestly forgot about it and a few others that I'm going to be posting enjoy!**


	7. Confusion

Mina looked from Solomon and back to their sister. She had a nagging thought in the back of her head that she just couldn't shake. Honestly it was ridiculous and wasn't anything of import. It was something that her brother would have normally had thought up and she was a little ashamed that it had even crossed her mind but it had and now it wouldn't go away.

It was all because of some passing comment that Amon had made about the different races. Humans, magicians, were the physically weakest race in the known world. The only real thing that made them a true threat was their magic naturally. Only a handful of other races possessed it even those few weren't nearly as skilled with it as the magicians.

Which brought Mina to her current problem. Zara was the child of two races that could control and use magic. It was a well known fact that she was skilled in the use of magic, but that magic was fire. No one had seen her use anything else but gravity magic to help her fly. Mina wondered if she wasn't able to use other kinds of magic but another thing that weighed on her mind.

Was she as strong as her mother's people? The Niran was one of those rare races that had both magic and strength but no one knew just how much of either they had. Niran were very good at making themselves look much weaker than they were.

So that nagging thought that she had was a rather simple one. Was Zara stronger than her big brother and just choose not to advertise it? Or was she as she appeared to be?

Mina was ashamed to admit that she had been watching them for that reason alone. She knew that Zara would never admit to weakness or strength if it made Solomon look weak. What Mina wanted to know was if David had unintentionally created one of the strongest beings their world had ever seen, even more so if you factored in her golden state, and it was driving her insane because she knew that she could never be sure if she got a straight answer out of Zara.

She would have tried asking Solomon but her leader could be just as frustrating crypt as his sister. She sighed and shook her head. Sometimes those two made her want to pull her hair out.

She looked back up at them when she heard Wahid's almost insane laughter. Well she found out at least part of the answer to one of her questions when she seen Zara cardling Solomon in her arms like a baby as he yelled for her to put him down and for Wahid and the others to stop laughing.

But the new question was which one that little display answered. Did she have the strength of her mother's people or was she using strength enhancing magic?

Mina closed her eyes and groaned. She was beginning to sound like Ugo when he found some form of new magic.


	8. Blame

"Please, my Starshine. You have to come back to us," she whispered softly.

A single tear slipped down her face as she looked down at her baby sister's face. She looked so peaceful.

Zara looked up at the ceiling before closing her eyes as she fought back tears. She was supposed to be the strong one. The one that saw them through everything. She was the rock that Mina and Salos clung to when things got rough, she couldn't fall apart, but it was getting harder and harder. Every day another piece broke and she was beginning to worry that she was coming apart.

She didn't have anyone to turn to anymore. It had always been Mina that she turned to when the darkness started to encroach on her light. That was why she had called Mina her starshine. She was the light that guided Zara in the darkness. She wasn't as blindly bright to her as Solomon had been. Mina had been the gentle light that sheltered her in the dark. The one that had been there to help reignite the flames of Zara's resolve.

But she was gone, lost to a seemingly endless sleep and Zara had no one to blame but herself. If she hadn't told Mina to keep an eye on Aswad all those years ago. He wouldn't have stolen her heart and she wouldn't have let her guard down on that battlefield.

She didn't make a sound as she cried. She simply held her hand and let the tears out. She knew that Salos wouldn't encroach on her time with Mina. It was the one thing that he did give her. He hadn't forgiven her either. They both knew who had caused the rift in their relationship, just as they both knew that only person could fix it. What they didn't know was if she would want to, and what truly terrified Zara was that Mina would wake up and never want anything to do with her again. That she would turn her back on her for her role in her pseudo-death.

Zara's ear twitched as she heard the childish giggles from the other room. A small smile graced her face as she thought of the one small blessing she still had in her life.

She leaned down and paced a kiss on Mina's brow, "I promise you this much, my Starshine, I will hunt him down. I'm never going to stop Mina. Even if it takes me a thousand lifetimes. And when I finally find that traitor, he will burn. I won't make it quick. He's going to suffer for what he did to you. I will make him know hell on earth for this," Zara moved her hand over the scar that covered Mina's stomach, "For you and Salos. I lost you both with that one blow," Zara's voice got rougher, each word more animalistic.

Even if Mina never forgave her this, it was the least she could do. She would keep coming here. Letting Aladdin know his Aunt and Uncle, even if they chose to turn their backs on her. Until the day that Mina told her in her own words to never return, she would be her guardian. She had made a vow to them and she would keep it even if they didn't want her to anymore.

She stood up and wiped the tears from her face before she forced a smile. It was getting easier to fake it now. Less and less people noticed that it no longer reached her eyes, or at least they no longer commented on it.


End file.
